


Dítě

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, m-preg
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krátké fluff na Shizaya a M-preg Izaya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dítě

Shizuo se zamyšleně zamračil. Seděl na kraji postele a pozoroval spícího Izayu.

Přesněji jeho velké břicho.

Shizuo váhal, ale po chvíli to nevydržel, natáhl ruku a opatrně ji položil na Izayovo břicho.

Už ji chtěl odtáhnout, když ucítil kopnutí.

Překvapeně ztrnul.

Další kopnutí.

Shizuo se lehce usmál.

"Já to viděl, Shizu-chan."ozval se tiše Izaya.

Shizuo na něho překvapeně pohlédl a rychle ztáhl ruku zpět. 

"Flea..."

"Tiše, Shizu-chan, potřebuji klid na spánek a nemůžu spát pokud mluvíš nebo mě osaháváš." řekl Izaya trucovitě, ale hned na to se usmál.

Shizuo ho provrtal pohledem. "Zabiju tě až porodíš!" zavrčel.

"Přece bys z mého dítěte neudělal sirotka."

"No tak bych se o něho postaral."pokrčil rameny Shizuo a vstal.

"Postaráš se o Naše dítě?"zeptal se se zájmem Izaya.

Shizuo cosi zavrčel, než rychle odešel.


End file.
